smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Fighters BOOM
Smash Fighters Boom (Working Title) is a eight-part spinoff mini-series of Smash Fighters Z and based on Sonic BOOM. The series is set in an alternate universe where Mushroom World, Popstar and Mobius are all replaced with a single world. Changes from Main Series *Like in Sonic BOOM, Shadow is against the heroes, and is accompanied by Meta Knight. They do not work for anybody however. *Mushroom World, Mobius and Popstar are all replaced by a single Earth-like planet with two rings. How Mario, Sonic and Kirby met is differently explained, showing that Mario and Sonic were childhood friends and Kirby was a new recruit in their freedom fighting team. *Princess Peach is no longer a Princess. *King Dedede now works for Bowser, who is now under the title of Ruler of the Land. *Mario and Luigi are very capable of speech, and do not have an Italian accent. *Sonic's relations are shown for the first time. *The Chaos Emeralds have powers similar to the Dragon Balls. Gathering all seven will summon Shenron, who can then grant a wish. Characters and Redesigns Protagonists *Mario - One of the co-leaders of Team Freedom. Mario now wears a bandana and has one of his dungaree buttons missing, he also wears sports tape on his arms and legs. *Luigi - Mario's brother, who is very cowardly, but very friendly. Luigi now wears a baseball cap and a green shirt, also wears sports tape on his arms. *Sonic the Hedgehog - One of the co-leaders of Team Freedom, who works to stop Bowser and rescue his mother, the Queen. Retains his design from Sonic BOOM. *Miles "Tails" Prower - The team's flight expert and one of their mechanics. Retains his design from Sonic Boom. *Kirby - A new recruit in Team Freedom, who has a powerful Inhale. Keeps original design. *Amy Rose - A serious, no-nonsense girl and a powerful fighter for Team Freedom. Retains her design from Sonic Boom. *Knuckles the Echidna - A man of muscle and arguably the strongest member of the team. Retains his design from Sonic Boom. *Yoshi - A denizen from Dinosaur Valley. He was found by Mario after Bowser usurped Aleena and took over the land. Yoshi uses his original design, but wears sports tape on his legs. *Peach - A skilled martial artist. Peach is the stealth of the team, and can be a master of disguise. Peach now wears a pink ninja outfit and no crown. *Elvin Gadd - A mechanic who has loves ghosts and spooks. Elvin now wears dungarees. *Cream the Rabbit - A girl with very long ears that can grab things, her best friend is her Chao named Cheese. Cream now has a brown hoodie and sports tape on her now larger ears. Cheese is now a Light Chao. *Sticks the Badger *Perci *Hayward *Cliff *Chef Woody *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog - The former leader of the main kingdom, until it was attacked and taken over by Bowser, who subsequently conquered the world. Retains her original design from Sonic Underground. Antagonists *Emperor Bowser - The ruler of the world, having usurped Queen Aleena's throne and conquered everywhere else. Bowser wishes to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to make himself a ruler forever. Bowser now wears a crown, a cape and has a scar on his face. *Dr. Eggman - A scientist working for Bowser. Before Bowser took power, he was a respected figure under Aleena's rule, but secretly planned to end her rule. Retains his design from Sonic BOOM, albiet with a mechanical arm. *Dedede - Bowser's right hand man. Dedede now has body armour that resembles that of a samurai. *Escargoon - Bowser's bumbling advisor, who is always abused whenever Bowser's plans fail. Retains original design. *Shadow the Hedgehog - A mercenary who does not pick sides, although he hates Sonic for unknown reasons. Retains his design from Sonic BOOM. *Meta Knight - A mercenary who works with Shadow. Meta Knight now has a more imposing mask, and his wings are always visible. Has no cape. *General Grodus - The general of Bowser's army. Retains original design. *Metal Assassin (Metal General) - A mercenary created by Dr. Eggman to track down and kill Team Freedom. *Jet the Hawk - Leader of the Desert Rogues, an antagonistic group that hates Team Freedom. Jet now wears sports tape on his wrists. *Fawful - A member of the Desert Rogues. Fawful retains his suit from the Fawful Saga, and now has an Extreme Gear. *Rouge the Bat - A member of the Desert Rogues. Rouge wears her outfit from Sonic Heroes and now has an Extreme Gear. *Crump - A member of the Desert Rogues. Crump retains his original design, but wears the red bandana he wore as Foureyes. Also has an Extreme Gear. *Fang the Sniper - A mercenary working for Bowser. He is a skilled hunter. Fang now wears a scarf and his fang is less prominent. *Bean the Dynamite - A mercenary working for Bowser. Bean is an explosives expert and a skilled master of disguise. Bean now wears a ninja outfit. *Bark the Polar Bear - A mercenary working for Bowser. Bark is a skilled mechanic, and a very strong fighter. Bark now wears some sports tape and a belt. *Wario - A somewhat failed clone of Mario, who is sent to kill Team Freedom. Wario has the same clothing as Mario albiet yellow in colour. He is very large and muscular. *Popple - A thief who wants to collect the Seven Chaos Emeralds to wish to be the richest being in the world. Popple now wears a scarf. *Yamikage - A mercenary hired by Bowser. Trivia *Although not part of the main series, Shenron is the only character in the entire series to originate from Dragon Ball. Category:Scrapped